poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveling to California
This is a scene from Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cars. (Then it shows McQueen in the trailer parking as he goes to his trailer's parking space. Some pitties are seen catching some tires being thrown by unseen people, including a Tank Coat pitty named Jerry Drivechain.) Jerry Drivechain: Yep! All right! Got it! Lightning McQueen: (mimicking Chick) "First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself." Oh, we'll see who gets there first, Chick. (They then come to McQueen's trailer's parking space, but the trailer isn't there.) Connor Lacey: Hi. Lightning McQueen: Huh? Who are you? Connor Lacey: My name is Connor Lacey. And, you are Lightning McQueen, right? Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Why? Connor Lacey: Well, I kinda was watching the race and... (gasps and hides behind Lightning as Mack approaches) Mack: Hey, kid! Congrats on the tie! Oh, and who is that new character with you? Lightning McQueen: I don't want to talk about it. Come on! Let's go, Mack. Saddle up. What'd you do with my trailer? Mack: I parked it over at your sponsor's tent. Lightning McQueen: What? Connor Lacey: Why did you put it there, Mack? Mack: He's gotta make his personal appearance. Lightning McQueen: No. No! No, no, no, no! (Then, a comercial on Lightning's sponsor starts) Lightning McQueen: (on TV) Yes, yes, yes! Lightning McQueen here. And I use Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment, new rear end formula! Nothing soothes a rusty bumper like Rust-eze. (A picture of a Rust-eze container moves across the rear bumper of a rusty car named Jonathan Wrenchworths. As the container moves across, the bumper shines. Text appears saying "Actual results may take up to 36 weeks.") Lightning McQueen: (on TV) Wow! Look at that shine! Use Rust-eze and you too can look like me! Ka-chow! (The commercial ends, and the screen zooms out to show the rusty cars in the Rust-eze tent. On the stage was the founder brothers Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze.) Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: (both laugh) Rusty Rust-eze: I met this car from Swampscott. He was so rusty he didn't even cast a shadow. (giggles) Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: (laughs) You could see his dirty undercarriage. Rusty cars: (all laugh) (The screen zooms out to show McQueen, Connor Lacey and Mack outside the tent entrance which has two McQueen cardboard cut-outs. McQueen was hiding behind one of them.) Connor Lacey: So, that's why you kept saying no earlier. Lightning McQueen: I hate rusty cars. This is not good for my image. Connor Lacey: I have some machines, who are rusting away. Mack: (to McQueen) They did give you your big break. Besides, it's in your contract. Lightning McQueen: (to Mack) Oh, will you stop, please? Just go get hooked up. (In the tent) Dusty Rust-eze: Winter is a grand old time. Rusty Rust-eze: Of this there are no ifs or buts. (While Dusty and Rusty were talking, McQueen and Connor Lacey are hiding behind cardboard cut-outs as they enter the tent.) Dusty Rust-eze: But remember, all that salt and grime... Rusty Rust-eze: Can rust your bolts, affect your bones and muscles and freeze your... (Then the cardboard cut-outs tilt over, exposing McQueen and Connor Lacy to the rusty cars.) Dusty Rust-eze: Hey, look! There he is! (The rusty cars in the crowd then turn towards McQueen but took no notice of Connor Lacey) Dusty Rust-eze: Our almost champ! (McQueen and Connor Lacey then move slowly to the stage as they try to avoid the rusty cars surrounding them.) Dusty Rust-eze: Get your rear end in here, kid. Rusty car 1: Lightning McQueen, you are wicked fast! Rusty car 2: That race was a pisser! Rusty car 3: Yeah! You were booking, McQueen! Lightning McQueen: G-Give me a little room, guys. Connor Lacey: Give me some room, too, please. Fred: You're my hero, Mr. McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Yes, I know. (chuckles as he reads Fred's name on his license plate) "Fred." Fred, thank you. Fred: He knows my name. He knows my name! (his front bumper falls off) Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: (both laugh) Dusty Rust-eze: Looking good, Freddie! (McQueen and Connor Lacey then get on the stage.) Rusty Rust-eze: Thank to you, Lightning, we had a banner year! Dusty Rust-eze: Oh, I mean, we might even clear enough to buy you some headlights. Rusty Rust-eze: Are you saying he doesn't have headlights? Connor Lacey: No headlights? How come? Dusty Rust-eze: That's what I'm tellin' ya. They're just stickers! Lightning McQueen: Well, you know, racecars don't need headlights because the track is always lit. Connor Lacey: I see. Rusty Rust-eze: Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights. Rusty cars: (all laugh) Connor Lacey: (laughing) Lightning McQueen: (forced laughing) Dusty Rust-eze: Ladies and gentlemen... Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: Lightning McQueen! (The lights go out and Lightning is under a spotlight) Car: Free Bird! Lightning McQueen: You know, the Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment team ran a great race today. And remember, with a little Rust-eze... (whispers to himself) And an insane amount of luck, (normal volume) ...you too, can look like me. Ka-chow. (The rusty cars cheer as McQueen and Connor Lacey go into Mack's trailer.) Rusty Rust-eze: Hey, kid. Dusty Rust-eze: Aw! We love ya. And we're looking forward to another great year. Just like this year! (One of the brothers laughs as McQueen poses himself with a smile as the trailer door closes to show a picture of the same pose.) Lightning McQueen: Not on your life. (Mack then drives away.) Rusty Rust-eze: Don't drive like my brother! Dusty Rust-eze: Oh, yeah, don't drive like my brother! Mack: California, here we come! Lightning McQueen: Dinoco, here we come! Connor Lacey: Whoo! LA, we're on our way! (Life is a Highway plays. McQueen turns on the lights in the trailer. The screen shows all of his different merchandising) (Then it shows Mack exiting the Motor Speedway of the South and driving along the Interstate 40 to Los Angeles. Later, the screen shows Mack making faces with his reflection on the back of a tank truck. A car named Bertha Butterswagon is disgusted by this. Then the screen pans beside some telephone poles, where the birds from For the Birds are seen chirping. The screen then resumes to showing Mack progressing on his journey.) (Then it shows Mack driving through a desert) (The whole song then completely ends as in the evening, that same day, in the trailer it shows McQueen being massaged by brushes as the phone rings.) Lightning McQueen: (moaning) Oh... oh ... uh, I needed this. (presses a button to respond to the phone call, which makes the brushes go into the roof of the trailer) Hello? Harv: Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racing machine? Lightning McQueen: Is this Harv, the world's greatest agent? Harv: And it is such an honor to be your agent that it almost hurts me to take ten percent of your winnings. And merchandising. And ancillary rights in perpetuity. Anyway, what a race, huh, champ! I did-- I didn't see it, but I heard you were great. Lightning McQueen: (pressing buttons to change TV channels showing the finish of the previous race) Uh... Thanks, Harv. Harv: Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali. I'll pass 'em on to your friends. You shoot me the names. You let Harv rock it for you. Alright, baby? Lightning McQueen: Right. Friends. Yes, there's, um... (looks toward Connor Lacey, who just shakes his head at him to tell him to not say anything about him at all) Harv: OK, I get it, Mr. Popular. So many friends you can't even narrow it down. Hey, when you get to town, you'd better make time for your best friend. Break bread with your mishpocheh here! Lightning McQueen: Yeah, yeah! That'd be great! We should totally... Harv: OK, I gotta jump, kid. Le-Let me know how it goes. I'm out. (The call ends as the dial tone hums.) Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Connor Lacey: What's wrong, Lightning? Lightning McQueen: I'm fine. It's just... I don't have any friends. Connor Lacey: What if I become your friend? Lightning McQueen: Well, okay. I guess I could use a friend or two. Connor Lacey: Thanks, McQueen. (Then some melodic beeping and wheels squeaking are heard.) Connor Lacey: What was that? (They look outside to see a minivan named Leroy Traffik who is driving by Mack.) Lightning McQueen: What? A minivan? Oh! Come on, Mack, you're in the slow lane. This is Lightning McQueen you're hauling here. Connor Lacey: Don't forgot me too, Mack! Mack: Just stopping off for a quick breather, kid and you guy. Old Mack needs a rest. (starts to go onto the entrance to the Top Down Truckstop where Leroy is going) Lightning McQueen: (through the radio) Absolutely not. We're driving straight through all night till we get to California. We agreed to it. Connor Lacey: What? Mack: All night? May I remind you federal DOT regs state... Lightning McQueen: Come on, everyone, I need to get there before Chick and hang with Dinoco. Mack: (groans as he sees some sleeping trucks) All those sleeping trucks. Hey, kid, I don't know if I can make it. Lightning McQueen: Oh, sure you can, Mack. Look, it'll be easy. I'll stay up with you. And so will Connor here. Connor Lacey: Wait, what?! We will? (McQueen looks at him) Connor Lacey: OK, OK, we will. Mack: (to McQueen) Are you both sure about all night? Lightning McQueen: All night long. (Later that night, we see McQueen and Connor sleeping.) Lightning McQueen: (snoring) Connor Lacey: (snoring)